Nonsense!
by mookies
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku believe Kagome is hiding something from them and now, they are determined to figure out just what it is! Itachi/Kagome. AU.
1. le blunder

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto do not belong to meeee.**

Oh my gosh. I had **way** too much fun with this. But I hope you guys enjoy this mess of a short story!

Note: the Uchiha massacre didn't happen. And while Inuyasha has his silver hair, and golden eyes, he's just a human. So no doggy ears or overly advanced senses. And Kagome works at the Academy as Iruka's assistant. Also, I know you'll all probably have questions but do not fret! Everything will be answered as the story progresses, I promise! Oh, and don't take it too seriously; this is just me having some fun with my favorite crossover pairing. :D

Enjoooooy~

* * *

><p>She was dreaming about some ridiculous math problem involving shuriken that Iruka-sensei had invented earlier in the week for the soon to be genin at the Academy when she felt a gentle hand run through her wavy locks and caress her cheek, bringing her out of her sleep.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a groggy blue. "Mm?"

"You have company," the male lying next to her murmured in an amused manner. Ever the morning person, Kagome rolled over to her other side and denied her boyfriend's claim. "No, I don't."

She wasn't startled in the slightest when she was suddenly brought back against a rock hard chest, and she felt him place a light kiss against her ear. "Yes, you do, Kagome," he told her. "They've been waiting outside for a while now and they just knocked on your door. Judging by the voices, I believe it's Miroku and Inuyasha."

That fully woke her up. "Really?" She asked.

Uchiha Itachi nodded while nuzzling her neck. "Really."

Normally, Kagome would have been thrilled to hear that her two friends were visiting her, but all she wanted to do at the moment was stay in bed and cuddle with Itachi, who she hadn't seen in over two weeks thanks to an A-rank mission that he had been on. However, if she didn't answer the door, then she was almost 100 percent positive that Inuyasha would break her door down and storm into her room, where he would find her and Itachi in bed, _lying together_, and that would only create a mess of epic proportions.

...then again, Itachi _was_ an ANBU captain, so he probably _wouldn't_ get caught by Inuyasha, a jounin who never really thought things through.

But still.

So despite still being incredibly tired and not feeling very enthusiastic about seeing her two rather loony friends, she threw back her covers and reached for the nearest clothing article—which happened to be Itachi's black night shirt—and pulled it over her head. She then tried to fix her bed-head as best she could.

"I'll be back," she sighed before she trotted her way out of her room and over to her front door. She gathered every bit of tolerance that she could before she finally swung the door open to reveal a surprised Miroku and an irritated Inuyasha.

"Err, hey guys," she greeted with a weak wave.

Unlike Miroku, Inuyasha didn't like to waste time with pointless chatter. "Kagome, why the hell aren't you at work?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. She certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. "What?"

Miroku attempted to speak before Inuyasha this time, "What Inuyasha means is—"

Inuyasha cut him off. "You're supposed to be at the Academy right now! Iruka came to us to ask us to come check on you since you didn't show up!"

"But it's only—wait a minute," Kagome said before she looked at the clock closest to her and nearly screamed when she noticed that it was 15 minutes past noon.

"I'm late!" She suddenly exclaimed before she slammed the door shut in her friends' faces. "I'm so sorry, I have to get ready!" She said from behind the door, and all they could hear then was her scrambling around in her apartment, obviously panicking while trying to put on some clothes.

"Crazy wench. Maybe that'll teach ya not to sleep in!" Inuyasha snorted before he and Miroku turned to leave. Both of them were relieved that the reason behind Kagome's tardiness wasn't anything grave, and just a case of her oversleeping.

Both males paused in their steps when they heard Kagome start talking/yelling to herself.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Silence for a few seconds.

"Tired or not, I still have to go to work!"

Another pause.

"I keep telling you that I can support myself and I don't need your money!"

"She's fucking lost it," murmured Inuyasha as he ran back and started messing with the doorknob. "Kagome!" He called.

"Inuyasha, shh!" Shushed Miroku as he also moved back towards the door and attempted to cease his friend's movements. "Kagome's not talking to herself, there's someone in there with her."

"How the hell would you know?" Inuyasha snapped before he started pounding on the door with his fists. "Kagome!"

"What's with all the ruckus out here?" Asked the elderly woman who lived next door to Kagome as she opened her own door and stepped out into the hallway. She froze when she noticed the two men standing in front of Kagome's apartment, and instantly assumed they were trouble. "What are you two hellions doing?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Shut up, hag!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku chastised, grabbing the younger male's shoulders in an attempt to keep him from breaking down Kagome's abused door. "I apologize for my friend's behavior," he told the grumpy looking old woman. "We're just concerned about—"

"Of _course_ you're concerned—that's always the excuse! You leave that girl alone! And get out of here before I go alert the ANBU black ops of your trespassing! They're a lot closer than you think!" the woman threatened.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Itachi quietly listened on, a little miffed by the turn of events. Kagome had been tempted to open the door (because she did not want to pay a nasty fee in damages) but after hearing old lady Yamada, she figured it was in her best interest to just continue getting dressed.

"No, that isn't necessary! We'll be leaving now!" Said Miroku as he used all the strength he had to force Inuyasha away from the door, and towards the stairs all the way at the end of the hall.

"She's hiding something from us, you bastard!" Inuyasha proclaimed while breaking out of Miroku's hold and stomping his way down the stairs. Miroku practically had to run to keep up with his pace.

"Not something, Inuyasha, _someone,_" he corrected. "And we need to figure out who that someone is."

Inuyasha stopped, and glanced back at the violet eyed male. "Yeah? And how the hell do you suggest we do that?" He demanded.

Miroku merely smirked.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Only when Itachi had confirmed that both Inuyasha and Miroku were far, <em>far<em> away from the apartment complex did a mortified Kagome bother to poke her head out into the seemingly empty hallway.

She checked, then double checked then triple checked to make sure there wasn't anybody who might question her about anything that had just—

She was startled out of her wits when Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. He waited until she was looking at him to begin speaking. "Kagome, is there really any point in going to the Academy now?" He asked. "It's one now and the students get out at two."

"It's one?" Kagome questioned, and Itachi wondered just how bad her sense of time was. The blue eyed girl sighed and looked up into his dark obsidian orbs. "I still have to go tell Iruka-san why I didn't show up though."

"I'm sure that if Iruka really was that concerned, then he would have come to check on you himself rather than sending your friends," the Uchiha assured her while ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, but he—"

"—can go one day without seeing his precious assistant."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I'm really starting to think that you just don't want me to go."

Itachi's lips merely perked up before he pulled her back inside.

End of chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **ahh, what have I created? XD


	2. le failure of a spy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

a/n: …I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I really am. T^T Seeing Itachi again in the manga gave me motivation, though! :D

* * *

><p>Someone was planning something. She could feel it.<p>

Kagome's blue eyes drifted from student to student as she tried to determine who the little troublemaker could be. Naturally, she had first looked at Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon because those three had a knack for causing disruptions during lectures and such. But they looked like little angels just sitting there, sharing stories and talking and laughing about everything they could possibly think of.

Something that made finding the future menace a little difficult was that even though it was break/lunchtime, most of the students in Iruka's class had chosen to stay in class to quietly chat among themselves. It was odd, but only because from what Kagome had observed in her three years as Iruka's assistant, most 12 year olds absolutely _hated_ being locked up in the same classroom for eight hours.

Best example? Uzumaki Naruto. That boy pulled pranks at whatever opportunity he got, and while they had been entertaining at first, it quickly turned exhausting since she was the one who had to calm Iruka down, and clean up the messes Naruto made.

Despite all that though, she did hold Naruto and his class in fond memory—after all, it had been the first one she had ever helped Iruka with. All her job had consisted of back then was grading papers and giving simple demonstrations whenever Iruka asked her to. Now, she was given more elaborate tasks such as creating and even teaching some of the lessons. It was rough at times, but she very much enjoyed her job.

_Especially_ when the kids behaved. Because when they behaved, Iruka didn't go off on a tantrum and things didn't break.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice when a boy with spiky brown hair swiftly landed in front of her—_on Iruka's cluttered desk_—and leaned in so that he was face to face with her until he whispered, "_Kagome-sensei_."

Kagome yelped and jumped at the sound, but calmed down when she recognized just who was in her face. "Wha—"

"We have an intruder," Konohamaru informed her without letting her finish. He sounded so serious, that Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to sense the supposed _intruder_. She realized the person was waiting just right outside the class, but before she could tell who it was, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were suddenly crowded around the door. Konohamaru had his fingers locked around the handle, intent on abruptly sliding the door open and ambushing the person who dared think he could intrude on his class.

"Don't do anything rash, you three," Kagome warned as she stood. All of the other genin-in-training were now paying attention, wanting to know what had gotten their sensei and Konohamaru and his gang so worked up.

"On the count of three," Konohamaru whispered. When Moegi and Udon nodded, he began the countdown.

"One, two… _three_!"

Konohamaru slid the door open to reveal a small boy with bright orange hair and stunning turquoise eyes—not that Konohamaru or the other two cared or noticed his features as they grabbed the kid and yanked him into the classroom, trapping him to keep him from retaliating.

Kagome wanted to say she was proud of the trio's teamwork and their ability to execute a plan, but...

"Hey, lemme go!" their captive demanded.

The "intruder" was Takahashi Shippo, a first year at the Academy. Now, he was a bit sly, , but he was definitely no trespasser. She would know, since she had babysat him a few years back.

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome exclaimed in a tone mixed with both happiness and concern: he was being held in what looked to be an unnecessarily painful manner, and while Shippo just looked unhappy over the fact that he had been grabbed in such a way, she could tell he was desperately trying to refrain from yelping out in pain. "Konohamaru-kun, please let him go," she pleaded.

Grudgingly, Konohamaru complied and Shippo scrambled out of his reach. He shot the older boy a particularly nasty glare before completely ignoring him and directing his attention onto Kagome.

The look he gave her was the complete opposite of what he had given the _jerk_ who had pinned him down.

"You weren't here yesterday, Kagome," he uttered with big teary eyes. "You didn't visit me."

"That's Kagome-_sensei _to you," Konohamaru corrected angrily, only to reel back as Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's okay, Konohamaru-kun. It doesn't bother me," Kagome defended as she kneeled down to a scowling Shippo's height. She barely heard Konohamaru mumble, "well, it bothers _me_," before she focused solely on Shippo. "I'm sorry, Shippo-chan. I needed the day off for," she blushed and looked away, "personal reasons."

Shippo surprised her when his expression turned serious and he leaned closer to her to whisper, "meaning you were with Itachi, right?"

The way her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and her cheeks darkened confirmed it.

This bit of news seemed to surprise Konohamaru. "What? The reason you didn't show up yesterday was because you were with _Uchiha Itachi_?" He questioned with wide eyes.

Moegi raised an eyebrow at his question. "_Duh_. They've been dating for _years_ now."

"It's only been two years," Udon quietly commented, and Kagome wondered just how exactly he knew that.

"Oh, who cares how long it's been? I think you and Itachi-san make such a cute couple, Kagome-sensei," Moegi remarked, her eyes filling with hearts as she envisioned her beautiful sensei and the infamous (and _incredibly_ handsome) Uchiha Itachi holding hands and standing in a field of flowers under a full moon, a gentle breeze caressing their bodies as they stared into one another's eyes... "Your children will be beautiful!" She squealed.

"Err, thanks," Kagome said, the blush still on her cheeks. She appreciated the compliment, she really did, but the last thing she wanted was to discuss her love life with a bunch of kids!

"Kagome-sensei, Kagome-sensei! Please name one of your beautiful children after Rin!" exclaimed a brunette with a mini side ponytail sitting in the front as she flailed one of her arms in the air to get her sensei's attention. "Rin would appreciate it very much!"

Kagome felt her face burn because of how red she was. "I'll try to remember that," she said quietly, too shocked to say anything else.

Annoyed that he had been interrupted, Shippo attempted to capture Kagome's awareness once again. "Ka-goooo-me!"

"Kagome-_sen-sei_!" the students in the class corrected as a whole.

"Whatever!" Shippo responded, and a large sweat drop appeared on the back of Kagome's head. It disappeared the moment Shippo turned curious eyes on her.

"Hey, Kagome? Have Inu-baka and Miroku been giving you any problems recently?" He asked her.

"_Inuyasha_," she automatically enunciated, "and no, they haven't. Why?"

The events from yesterday didn't even cross her mind. Even if it had, it wouldn't have meant much since their actions were rather tamed compared to what they usually did.

Shippo shrugged. "Oh. No reason! I just thought that those two liked to bug you, so…"

"Well they do, but not in a bad way," Kagome assured with a sincere smile.

That was enough for Shippo. "If you're sure…. Then I guess it's time for me to go!"

"Good!" was Konohamaru's retort.

Kagome sighed at the childish response. "Shippo-chan, do you want me to walk you to your classroom?"

"You don't have to! I'm a big kid now, remember?" Shippo smiled. "I'll see you later, Kagome!"

"Kagome-_sen_—" was all he heard before he stepped out of the older students' class. He began whistling as he walked down the hall, and he began to think things over.

He thought it was incredibly amusing that Inuyasha and Miroku believed Kagome was hiding something from them, as that certainly wasn't the case. They were just too stupid to realize that she had been in a relationship with _Uchiha Itachi_ for a good while now.

He wouldn't say he approved of their relationship—because there was no one who was perfect enough for Kagome, in his opinion—but he'd rather Kagome be with Itachi than someone like, oh, Inuyasha, because Itachi actually acted his age and not like a spoiled little brat.

…Well, he acted a _little_ older, but that wasn't the point. What was the point was that Inuyasha and Miroku were idiots, and if they didn't know the truth by now, then they didn't deserve to know the truth at all.

And… now that he thought about it, what fun would it be if he just handed over the answer to them? Idiots needed to work for knowledge so that they could grow smarter! At least, that was what his father had told him, and Kagome had informed him plenty of times that relying on others to do things for you wasn't right.

And now Shippo would apply those two things to this situation. After all, there was nothing more entertaining than messing with two idiots.

* * *

><p>"I was unable to gather any information."<p>

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted before he let himself drop from the tree he and Miroku had been waiting in to land in front of a demure Shippo. He straightened up and waited for Miroku to land beside him. "I told you that we shouldn't rely on this little brat."

"Now, now Inuyasha, don't instantly assume the worst," his friend commented, staying crouched down so that he could speak directly to Shippo. "Shippo-kun, were you really unable to get Kagome to talk? Or are you just trying to protect her?"

"Why would I need to protect Kagome? Are you guys planning on hurting her or something?"

"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha instantly retorted. "He's just saying that because we _know_ how close you are to her. And we _know_ that you're hiding something."

Shippo's eyes widened. "I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Inuyasha growled. "Drop it! Even if you didn't get her to talk just now, you definitely know _something_! So spill!"

"But I don't—"

"Oh, come _on_, Shippo!" Inuyasha growled out. "You're obviously playing dumb! And for no reason, too! All you have to do is tell us if you've ever seen Kagome sit in a corner, giggling like a little schoolgirl with hearts in her eyes. That's it!"

"A schoolgirl?" Miroku repeated in an interested manner, to which Inuyasha replied, "that's not the point!"

Shippo gave the two older males an irritated glance before rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

He didn't need this sort of aggravation. He loved Kagome to death and he would never under any other circumstance put her in a situation she didn't want to deal with, but he knew that she could handle the two _idiots_ standing before him better than he could. And he was starting to get a headache.

So…

_So much for messing with their heads, _he thought before his expression morphed into that of a mock realization. "Hey, now that you guys mention it..."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Inuyasha straightened himself with a sharp, "hah! I knew it!" He smirked down at the young boy. "Has she mentioned any names?"

"Yeah!" Shippo eagerly nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Now Inuyasha just looked _evil_. "Yeah? Well, spill it out! What name does she say?"

Shippo blinked. "Uh..."

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at him expectedly.

He began sweating. "...um..."

They leaned in closer, waiting for his answer...

"Um..." Darn it, why couldn't he come up with any names? He didn't want to say Itachi's name—because his loyalty to Kagome had chosen a really nasty time to show itself—but no other names were coming to mind!

A tick mark appeared on Inuyasha's forehead, his patience all about gone at this point.

Finally, after a couple more moments of pondering, Shippo offered a sheepish grin.

"Inu...go-ku-me?"

Just as Inuyasha was about to hit the poor child, someone laughed.

"Inugokume? I feel sorry for the sucker who has that ugly moniker!"

Before any of the three males could respond, two black blurs materialized in front of them, dressed in civilian garb, but carrying the aura of ANBU black ops.

This was to be expected, considering that the two blurs turned out to be Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You guys do know you have to check in if you wanna see someone, right?" Shisui, the older of the two, said. "It's regulation—you're just making yourselves look incredibly shady by sending in a kid and having him report to you."

Inuyasha instantly went into defensive mode. "We don't have to tell you what our intentions are, Uchiha."

"And just what exactly are your intentions, Inuyasha-kun?"

The golden eyed male glared at him. "How do you know my name?" he growled.

Shisui wanted to say, 'Kagome-chan talks a lot about you,' but that would probably only anger him. So instead he shrugged and offered, "your hair?"

Unconsciously, Inuyasha gripped the ends of his long, silver hair, and began rambling to himself. Miroku smiled and turned toward the two ANBU.

"We apologize for this, we were just curious about something. It won't happen again," the charmer said. "Let's go, Inuyasha."

"Are you kidding? Why do we have to—"

Miroku's smile and aura turned eerily cheerful. "_Let's go, Inuyasha_," he repeated with more force that was necessary.

Inuyasha grumbled and began stomping away. Miroku offered a bow, and followed after his grumpy companion.

"What do you think they're up to?" Shisui inquired, once the two males were out of sight.

Itachi stared at nothing as he tried to think of an answer. Surely, what happened yesterday had nothing to do with what was going on...

"I don't know," he finally answered before turning to Shippo. "Lunch is almost over, Shippo-kun. You should head to class now."

The green eyed boy stood on his tip-toes. "You mean, you're not gonna walk me to class? You can see Kagome on the way there…" he slyly remarked.

"You mean Kagome-_sensei_," Shisui corrected with a frown. "Don't you kids today have any manners?"

Shippo glared at him. "You _do_ know I know the reason why Inu-baka and Miroku were in here in the first place, right?"

Shisui waved his hand dismissively. "Who cares why they were here? They're Kagome-chan's friends and we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Sure you do," Shippo remarked while throwing his hands behind his head and beginning his short trip back to his homeroom. "I'll tell Kagome that you said hi, Itachi!"

The two Uchiha watched the smart mouthed child depart.

"It's Kagome-sensei," Itachi quietly amended.

End of chapter.


	3. le clue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. **

a/n: I still suck at fight scenes. I will forever suck at fight scenes. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter, regardless!

* * *

><p>After a long day of class at the Academy, most kids chose to go home, and enjoy their time off. But, there were a few who broke the norm and did more reckless things.<p>

"Konohamaru, why are we doing this?"

"Those two planned something with that Shippo kid from earlier today. I saw them after he left the classroom," Konohamaru whispered, still slinking around on the ground, hidden from sight by the tremendous amount of brush. "I think they're up to something, and it involves Kagome-sensei."

Udon sniffed. "Something bad?"

"Something really bad!" Konohamaru affirmed. "Look at 'em! Completely suspicious…" He pointed in the direction of Inuyasha and Miroku, who were carelessly sitting in an empty clearing, by themselves. He had spotted the two while he, Udon, and Moegi had been on their way home, and because they came off as shady, he had convinced his two friends to follow them. It looked as if they were eating, but that was just a trivial detail, so it was ignored.

Udon adjusted his glasses. "What do you think they're planning?"

"If they're guys…" Moegi pondered before gasping. "They must be trying to come in between Kagome-sensei and Itachi-san!" Neither of her male classmates had a chance to say anything as she clenched her hands into fists and continued speaking. "I will never forgive anyone who tries to destroy such a perfect relationship!" She declared.

"We have to stop them!" Konohamaru agreed.

"We're going to get in trouble," Udon quietly muttered, though he still crouched down, prepared to fight alongside his friends. He personally did not feel that their second plan of sabotage was going to end well…

As usual, he was ignored. "Those guys look like punks, so don't hold back, got it?" Konohamaru tightened his scarf, and glanced back at his friends. "On my signal."

Unbeknownst to them, their targets were well aware that they were there.

"We're not alone," Miroku said with a grin.

Inuyasha set his bowl of ramen down. "I know."

It was ridiculous because they were doing nothing but minding their own business (for once) and eating a late lunch away from the noisiness of the village.

Five seconds later, a trio of kids attacked.

"Take this!" Exclaimed a girl with gravity defying pigtails as she ran towards them out of nowhere, prepared to punch one of them. Both Inuyasha and Miroku easily dodged the attack, then jumped out of the way when a boy with glasses came out of the bushes, rope in hand.

Inuyasha scowled. "What the hell?!"

"Inuyasha, restrain yourself from attacking!" Miroku shouted. "They're children!"

"Children?!" Moegi echoed in shock, before glaring at the violet-eyed man and kicking him in the shin.

"How dare you insult us!" A third voice shouted. Udon moved to the side as Konohamaru leaped out of the bush they had been hiding in. The better combatant of the two, he made himself disappear then reappear behind Inuyasha, with the intention of dropkicking the back of his head. Being the best combatant of everyone in the clearing, Inuyasha was able to dodge it, and he leapt forward, hoping to create some distance between him and the little demon that attacked him for no reason.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" He asked.

"That doesn't matter! We're here to keep you from hurting Kagome-sensei!" Moegi proclaimed.

Miroku became curious. "You're Kagome's students?"

"Shut up! We don't have to answer to you. Take this!" Konohamaru exclaimed, bringing his hands up in hand sign. "Sexy Jutsu!"

Inuyasha was completely unfazed by the sudden appearance of a voluptuous brunette—Miroku, not so much.

"T-that's incredible!" He exclaimed, and Inuyasha nearly did a face plant right there and then.

"You've gotta be kidding!" He growled at the older male. "That's fake!"

"That hardly matters," Miroku dismissed as the 'girl' blew a kiss at him. Before he could step towards her, Inuyasha ran ahead and hit the back of the girl's head, causing her to squeak and disappear in a puff of smoke. In her place stood a disgruntled Konohamaru.

"Oi, what's the big—!" Before he could finish his question, Inuyasha gave both him and Udon a good whack on the head, and pushed Moegi to the side.

Miroku ran towards the silver-haired male and grabbed his arm to keep him from doing anything else. "Inuyasha, stop. They're just kids."

"They attacked us first and for no reason!"

"They're kids," Miroku repeated. "I'm sure it was not their intention to harm us."

"It was too our intention to harm you!" Konohamaru said with narrowed eyes while cradling the large bump on his head. "What do you guys want with Kagome-sensei?"

"That's none of your business," retorted Inuyasha, just as Miroku was about to say something.

"It is too my business! Kagome-sensei is our teacher and we have to take care of each other!"

Inuyasha all but scoffed. "Yeah, well, Kagome is our friend, so right back at ya!"

"Liar!" Moegi yelled. "There's no way Kagome-sensei would be friends with guys who are complete jerks!"

Miroku finally stepped in. "Now, I'm sure that in this past year with Kagome as your teacher, you've learned that she's capable of many great things, including making friends with just about anyone. And I'm sure she's tried to engrave in your heads that you shouldn't judge anyone by appearances and first impressions alone."

His words struck a chord within the three shinobi-in-training. It was true, Kagome had told them time and time again to be more accepting of others.

Ashamed, the three soon-to-be genin dramatically closed their eyes, and let the sun illuminate their lowered heads, and defeated spirits.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh, get over it. You guys are just kids, it's only natural for you to be idiots."

The moment ruined, three pairs of eyes glared holes into the uncaring Inuyasha.

"Just you wait! We're going to tell Kagome-sensei's boyfriend that you're planning on stealing her for yourselves! He'll definitely hurt you for sure!" Moegi vowed as she turned and began stomping out of the clearing.

"I really doubt Kagome-sensei would allow that to happen," Udon quietly uttered as he followed in Moegi's footsteps.

"I hope you guys like getting chased by the police force!" Konohamaru said with a grin before running after his friends.

"Thanks for ruining our lunch!" Inuyasha yelled after them. "Little bastards…" It took him a second, but after a bit of pondering, he realized something.

"Did that girl say boyfriend?!" He demanded.

Miroku, who always became eerily quiet when he was thinking things over, nodded.

"I believe there was mention of the police force, too."

* * *

><p>"…so you'll be in charge Monday, Wednesday, and Friday of next week, and—"<p>

An abrupt sneeze from Kagome made Iruka stop in the middle of his plans. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, I guess someone must be gossiping about me," Kagome said with a sniff. "Please continue."

He wasn't entirely convinced, but Iruka continued anyways. "The following week after that, we'll do a combined—"

She sneezed again.

Iruka set his notebook down and gave the girl sitting across from him a concerned stare. "I hear a cold is going around."

Kagome dismissed the suggestion. "Iruka-san, I'm not getting sick. Someone is definitely gossiping about me."

"I sincerely doubt that, Kagome," was Iruka's response. Whatever he was about to say next went unsaid when the door to the class slid open, and Uchiha Itachi walked in.

"Itachi!" Kagome happily exclaimed. "I'll be right out, Iruka-san just needs to finish telling me the lesson plans for the next following weeks."

Itachi nodded but Iruka stopped him before he could leave. "Actually, we've covered enough."

"I can wait," Itachi told him.

"No, it's alright," Iruka assured. "I can tell you the rest the next time I see you, Kagome. It's not urgent."

Kagome glanced at Itachi, then back at Iruka. "If you're sure…"

The older man smiled. "I'm sure. I wouldn't want to take time away from the two of you, anyway."

Kagome blushed, and nodded. She stood and grabbed the gaudy yellow backpack she carried everywhere and strolled over to Itachi. Before the two could leave, however, Iruka called out to Itachi.

"Make sure Kagome gets plenty of rest," he said. "These last couple of weeks are going to be exhausting, so she'll need all the rest she can get." It was true, with the genin exam just days away, and with the school year coming to an end, the kids were going to be even more rowdier than usual. He knew that from experience.

Itachi nodded. "Thank you, I'll make sure that she does."

"I'm just fine," Kagome repeated once more as Itachi led her out of the room.

End of chapter.

* * *

><p>an: notice that it's when Inuyasha and Miroku aren't trying to find anything out that they get a clue. ;D


	4. le conflicting opinions

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

a/n: I'm kinda surprised that there are still people who like my stories. XD You're all so nice~ Thank you alllll!

* * *

><p>"A cop."<p>

"I don't think so."

"A criminal."

"I doubt that!"

"But you heard what the boy said."

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Kids are notorious for being pranksters. And liars. I bet you anything that that kid and Shippo are best friends and are trying to trick us or something by telling us that Kagome's _boyfriend_," he cringed at the word, "is somehow involved with the cops. It's just a ploy to distract us."

Miroku smiled at his friend. "Inuyasha, that's a new level of denial."

The golden eyed male scowled and shook his head. "It's not denial, it's the truth! There's no way Kagome would ever be interested in dating someone in the police force! Especially since she's a fan of doing the _right_ _thing_, which doesn't necessarily translate to the _legal thing_."

"As true as that is," Miroku began, "I think anything is possible, especially when Kagome-chan is involved. So we can't rule it out yet."

Inuyasha wasn't convinced. "Bah, what do you know?" Despite his words though, he couldn't help but feel a bit curious over what Miroku might be plotting with the new development. "So what do we do now?"

Miroku flashed a grin as an idea struck him. He gestured for Inuyasha to follow him as he began heading walking out of the clearing. "I believe there's someone we need to visit."

* * *

><p>They were on their way home and Kagome was in the middle of telling Itachi about her day when she sneezed. AGAIN.<p>

"Someone must be having a field day gossiping about me," she sighed. She then blinked in surprise when Itachi stopped walking and placed a gentle hand on her forehead and under her messy fringe, presumably to feel if she had a fever. He wasn't one to believe in superstitions like that, so it was natural for him to be concerned.

"I'm not _sick_," she reiterated, only feeling warm because of the concern etched on Itachi's face. It was amazing how even after how long they'd been dating, he still managed to catch her off guard with the little things that he did. She watched him lower his hand and settle his lips in a slight frown.

Then his eyes lowered to make direct eye contact with her.

"I guess you're not," he muttered.

Kagome pouted and began patting down her bangs, unaware of her flushed cheeks. "I know I'm not. I felt fine this morning and I feel fine now. I'm telling you, it's gossip."

"You'll see that you're wrong when you wake up sick tomorrow."

"I think it's more accurate to say that I'll wake up exhausted from having such a crazy day," countered Kagome.

She huffed when Itachi patted her on the head. "Then relax. Iruka-san said that you're going to need all the rest you can get. Don't overexert yourself over nothing."

"It's not _nothing_," Kagome insisted as she grabbed onto his hand so that he'd cease the patting. Thinking over his words, though, her mood mellowed. "But you're right. I should save all my energy for these next couple of weeks." She weakly smiled down at the ground. "I'm kinda scared to think of the days ahead. They're going to be exhausting."

Itachi's lips slightly quirked up. "Do your best."

Kagome lifted her head to meet his gaze once again: he probably didn't know how happy it made her to have his encouragement. "I'll try," She said with a weak smile before she continued in the direction of their home.

As expected, not even two seconds had passed before Itachi reappeared beside her.

Comforted by the action and his presence in general, Kagome smiled and leaned in closer to him.

He wasn't much of a hand holder (not out in public, anyway), but he did like walking side-by-side with her and that alone was enough for her.

They did not notice the two girls sitting at an open café. One was ogling them while the other one watched with a neutral expression.

"My _GOD_ they're a beautiful couple," commented the wistful blonde.

A girl with short pink hair and a terrifying temper slowly nodded her head. "Yeah... I can't believe they've been dating for almost three years now."

"I can," Ino quipped. "You could tell they were going to be together for a long time from the moment they laid eyes on each other."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Ino leaned back in her seat with a wide grin on her face. "How lucky were we to not only be Kagome's first set of students, but also to witness Konoha's golden couple get together?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Golden couple?"

"Yeah. It's a term to describe a couple too perfect to be true."

"That doesn't sound right."

Ino waved off her negativity. "Well it _is_ right." She regarded the couple once more, who were now almost un-seeable in the busy street. Kagome appeared to have noticed something in one of the shops, and she got Itachi's attention and pointed at whatever it was that had fascinated her. Itachi said something, then let Kagome lead him towards the shop before they completely disappeared from view. Ino dreamily sighed. "Just you watch, I'm gonna marry Sasuke-kun one day and then Kagome will be my sister-in-law and I'll ask her what living with the infamous Itachi is like and how she gets those curls in her hair and everything will be great."

"You sound more in love with Itachi-san and Kagome-san's relationship than Sasuke-kun," Sakura muttered to herself before scoffing. "Like that'll happen, Ino-pig. For one thing, Sasuke-kun isn't interested in you and he will _never_ be interested in you. Secondly, there's no guarantee that Itachi-san and Kagome-san are going to stay together," She said while digging her spoon into her strawberry ice cream.

Ino gasped and turned back towards her best friend, absolutely scandalized that she would say such a thing. Then, when she saw Sakura calmly take a bite of her dessert, she smirked. "Of course you would say that. It's your way of hiding the fact that you're jealous you'll never find a love as pure as Kagome's."

Sakura glowered at her. "The hell I am! I'm just being realistic!"

Ino glared right back. "Liar! Did you not see what just transpired before your very eyes? Did you not see how obviously in love the two of them are? If you were being _realistic_, you'd say 'Itachi-san and Kagome-san are definitely going to live the rest of their lives together' because _that's_ the truth, and everybody knows it. So don't try to taint something beautiful with your miserable thoughts!"

"Miserable?!"

"You heard me!"

"How does being realistic make me miserable?!"

"Because you're being pessimistic and warping reality with your crap! I guarantee you Itachi-san and Kagome are going to have a ton of kids and grow old together and—"

"Warping reality?! Don't exaggerate, Ino-pig!"

"Jealousy isn't flattering, fore-head!"

Many of the clients in the café shrieked and abandoned their tables to avoid getting hit by the things getting thrown around by the two teenagers. Plates, chairs, even eating utensils went flying as the two girls completely lost control as they continued to yell at each other.

It was around that same time that Inuyasha and Miroku passed by the same bistro they were in. They didn't know what to think of the shrieks, and curses, and yells of how one girl was supposedly superior to another. Every now and then a head of blonde then pink hair would pop up from the chaos before disappearing from sight once more.

"What the hell is that all about?" Inuyasha wondered, eyebrows furrowed in a glare.

Miroku shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

End of chapter

* * *

><p>an: I'm over halfway down with the next chapter so expect another update soon. :)


	5. l'entanglement

a/n: I apologize for the long wait but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, I'd like to thank Sugar0o for giving me the idea of bringing Mikoto into the story. :3

* * *

><p>"I told you I could recognize my son and my future daughter-in-law anywhere," boasted a cheery Uchiha Mikoto to her apathetic son. "It's a mother's skill, after all."<p>

Uchiha Sasuke chose not to say anything to that as his older brother and Kagome approached both him and his mom, looking every bit of the happy couple that they were.

"Mikoto-san! Sasuke-kun! It's so nice to see you!" Greeted Kagome, who had spotted them in the pharmacy.

"Indeed it is," Mikoto agreed with a soft smile. "It's a wonderful run-in! I usually just send Sasuke out to do my errands but I decided to come along this time because we were running low on a number of things and I knew Sasuke wouldn't remember to get them all."

"Ah, so Sasuke-kun was brought along to carry things," Kagome said, understanding the situation.

Sasuke scowled.

"Yep!" Mikoto confirmed before the expression on her face became slightly offended. "The two of you need to visit more often! You always say you will but rarely do."

Kagome sheepishly grinned. "We're very sorry about that! We really do try though, don't we, Itachi?"

He nodded. "Work keeps us busy, kaa-san."

Both he and Kagome turned towards Sasuke when the boy snorted.

Mikoto squealed at the synchrony the two displayed. Then, remembering a conversation that her and Kagome's mother had had recently, she attempted to get Kagome's attention.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yes?" Kagome rapidly blinked in confusion as Mikoto grabbed onto her arm and pulled her away from the boys. Once there was a bit of space separating them, Mikoto leaned towards her son's dear girlfriend, face set in total gossip mode.

"How are my future grandkids coming along?" She whispered.

The Uchiha matriarch was not at all concerned at the alarming speed in which Kagome's face turned red. It had to be a record.

"Grandkids?!" Kagome squeaked.

Mikoto nodded her head twice. "I'm anxiously waiting for the day you and Itachi visit me to tell me the news!" She continued, "You see, your mother and I have already written a list of potential names for the two of you to use when the time comes."

"Mama too?"

"Of course!"

"Kagome looks like she's about to explode," Sasuke casually noted from where he and Itachi were still standing.

"How kind of you to notice," Itachi replied in good humor.

Sasuke glanced off to the side, disinterested. "I don't particularly care, if that's what you're trying to imply."

Itachi's lips quirked up in amusement.

Obviously, his little brother still hadn't gotten over the fact that **he** was the reason he and Kagome had even met.

Meanwhile, Mikoto continued to mortify Kagome with her probing. "Remember that you must discuss these types of things with Itachi," the older woman said. "Quiet as he is, I'm sure he's given it a thought or two, and he's just waiting for you to bring it up. He's always been good with children, and it's no secret you are, too. But you must be willing to discuss this with him!"

Kagome, at this point, resembled a ripe tomato. "I understand! I just—I just don't think Itachi and I are ready for—"

"Well, I suppose the two of you _are_ still awfully young to be thinking about kids," agreed Mikoto, not even letting Kagome finish. "Also, we're all rooting for the two of you to get married first. But it's a beautiful thought, isn't it? Having a child with the one you love? And you'll create the most precious offspring with the _cutest_ faces and the prettiest eyes~"

She adored Mikoto, she really did, but this topic wasn't something she wanted to discuss out in public. Plus, the whole thought of babies made her lightheaded… So before she combusted on the spot, Kagome excused herself, returned to Itachi's side, and grabbed his arm. "I-I think it's time for us to go now!"

Itachi frowned at her stutter.

"Come over for dinner tomorrow!" Mikoto told them with bright eyes. "The house could use some livelihood since it's always so quiet."

"I prefer it that way," Sasuke muttered, but no one paid him much mind.

"Right! We'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Kagome assured while dragging Itachi away. She barely heard him bid farewell to his family as she led him in the direction of their home.

Her silence, her speed, and her suffocating hold on his arm told Itachi that something was up.

"Did kaa-san tell you something that made you uncomfortable?" He questioned.

She slowed down a bit. "W-what? No! I just don't feel well," She answered while unconsciously fiddling with his sleeve.

Itachi stopped walking, forcing her to stop as well.

"You're lying to me," he bluntly stated.

'Caught!' She thought, feeling slightly ashamed that she would even bother trying to hide something from him. She met his gaze, and they engaged in a long, long staring contest.

"It's just really embarrassing," she admitted, not going into any further detail.

'_You must be willing to discuss this with him,' _Mikoto's voice reminded her.

Her face flushed red once again and she looked away while shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll hear about it tomorrow. It's something that Mikoto-san will probably pester you about, too." She gave him the puppy-eyes. "So no more asking about it, okay?"

Contrary to what she believed, he wasn't going to drop the subject that easily. But, because she was currently giving him _that_ look, he caved in for the moment. Just for the moment. "Alright."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, and the two continued on their way home.

* * *

><p>"So she's not home."<p>

"That's correct. I think she said something about having to help train someone somewhere, but I'm not sure. I'd be more than happy to tell her that you guys are looking for her when she gets home, though."

"We would appreciate that, Kohaku-kun," said Miroku with a smile. "Please tell her it's urgent."

The freckled boy nodded. "Will do!"

With that, Inuyasha and Miroku left the Kuwashima family grounds, plans for the rest of the day shot down due to Sango—AKA Kagome's closest friend—not being there to answer their questions. Because of how close Sango and Kagome were, Miroku had figured going to Sango would help them find out everything that was going on in Kagome's life.

But that hadn't happened!

They were right back where they had started. And back in the same part of town they had been in not too long ago.

Not only that, but they were completely out of ideas.

Miroku ran a hand through his short bangs and sighed. "Inuyasha…"

The sulking Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. I'm starting to think that maybe we should find Kagome and ask her straight up what the hell is going on."

For a second, Miroku felt inclined to agree with his friend. All this running around? Unnecessary. Depending on others to get the information they craved? Juvenile. They were adults. Kagome, too. And she would definitely prefer that they approach her directly instead of this snooping around.

He sighed. "Inuyasha, I—"

Out of the corner of his eye he was able to see the orange blur speedily heading in his direction. He managed to move out of the way just in the nick of time to avoid what could have been a nasty collision, but not before he heard:

"Oiiii! Sasuke-temeeee! You'll never guess who's on the cover of latest Icha Icha book!"

"It's out?!" Miroku questioned in a cheery manner, all seriousness gone as he reverted back to his teenage self.

Inuyasha made a noise of disgust. "Get your porn on your own free time, lecher!"

"No, you don't understand, those books sell quickly!" Miroku explained while running towards the nearest book store.

Begrudgingly, Inuyasha followed after him.

Fortunately for Miroku, the store was close by, and without a second thought he rushed in and headed towards the back where all the 'naughty' literature was located. His eyes zoomed in on the _last copy_ of the book he wanted lying innocently on the top shelf, and inwardly he cheered that he would be the one to get it.

"So the tiresome day ends well, after all!" He told a scowling Inuyasha while reaching for the novel. He grasped it, and brought it down to eye-level.

Both he and Inuyasha froze at the sight that greeted their eyes.

"My…"

"W-what the hell is _that_?!"

There, written in bold green writing was the title 'ICHA ICHA FEUDAL TALE.'

And there, in all her pretty glory, smack-dab on the cover, was Higurashi Kagome.


	6. le narrative part 1

a/n: hello readers! I believe this is the fastest I've ever updated this story. That's kinda sad. Anyway, this takes place the following day. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The atmosphere at Hokage Tower was tense.<p>

"Where did you get this?"

"A bookstore."

"Cut the smartass attitude!"

"But Sango-san, it's the truth. Where else would I have gotten it?"

The pretty brunette scowled and redirected her glare onto the—the **trash** that **dared** to feature her dear friend, Kagome. Sure, the hair and eye color were different but any person would be able to make the connection.

"**When** did you get it?" She asked. She didn't mean to sound so threatening but her friend was on the _cover of an x-rated book_! How else was she supposed to react?!

Hatake Kakashi, with his calm, borderline uncaring, demeanor, smiled. "Yesterday."

Sango let out a frustrated sigh and willed the book in her hands to catch on fire. She could not handle this. _Why_ did she have to run into this pervert reading his perverted book at the Hokage tower of all places? All she had come to do was talk to Tsunade-sama! She didn't ask for this!

'But, if I hadn't run into him,' she thought, her eyes darting towards the nonchalant jounin, 'then who knows how long it would have taken me to find out about it. Icha Icha Feudal Tale—what a joke!'

"Do you know who this is?" She asked Kakashi, pointing at barely covered woman on the cover.

"Why, that's Yukino Akari, the main prota—"

"Stop kidding around! We both know that's Kagome-chan!"

"Is it?" Kakashi intoned, almost jokingly. "I couldn't tell."

His attitude infuriated her. "Please tell me you were the only one buying a copy!"

"I could tell you that, but I'd be lying. Those who lie to their comrades are worse than—"

"Save it!" Snapped Sango. "There has to be some way to stop this from being sold anymore, right?"

"I doubt that. One complaint isn't going to have much of an impact against a popular series. You might not like it, but it's still a good story."

Sango took a step back, giving the older male some space.

Kakashi stared at her as she silently fumed. He was used to women with terrifying tempers, so her outburst hadn't really done anything to shake him up. He held out his hand. "May I have my book back? I would like to finish reading the tale of Kagome-chan and It—I mean, _Akari_ and—"

Sango flung the book out the window.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you guys think?"<p>

"I'm assuming you wish us to validate that the person in the story is, in fact, Kagome-sensei."

Inuzuka Kiba laughed. The three members (four including Akamaru) of Squad 8 were resting after a long day of training, and he had just finished reading his teammates something he considered to be _legendary_. "No, I don't want you to validate anything! This **is** Kagome. Right, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga girl fiddled with her fingers, still feeling embarrassed after seeing their former sensei on the provocative cover of the Icha Icha book Kiba had insisted on reading to them. "W-well, the similarities _are_ striking—"

"See?"

"—B-but I don't think it's necessarily Kagome-sensei."

Kiba's expression became flabbergasted. "What?! Do I need to reread this to you guys?"

Hinata rapidly shook her head and she managed to squeak out a mortified, "No!" while Shino regarded Kiba with slightly narrowed eyes (not that anyone could tell). "The book clearly states that the character is named Akari," he reminded his teammate.

"Hah! Call her whatever you want, this woman," Kiba pointed at the cover, "is Kagome. The face, the _legs_..."

"What we're trying to say is that the image is based on her," corrected Hinata, a bit calmer than before. "A-and, judging from what Kiba-kun read, the story is based on her relationship with Itachi-san."

Shino nodded in agreement. "With a couple of fixed details, of course."

"Who even cares? It needs more pictures!" Kiba whined. "This is a complete tease!"

Akamaru whined alongside his partner, Hinata giggled, and Shino returned his attention to the darkening sky. Kiba sighed and flipped through the pages of the book once more. "Hey, how about this passage? _Karasu began planting kisses down Akari's neck, her chest, her stomach—"_

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata wailed.

* * *

><p><em>They complimented each other in a remarkable way. The kind, outspoken beauty and the dashing, mellow demon, spending their days together, paying no mind to any of the social damages their union could cause. It went without saying that as a demon, there were things expected of Karasu. Yet, he lacked that drive for power that others of the same blood possessed. He was too kind. Akari noticed, and their disinterest in the typical social norms helped their relationship blossom.<em>

_It had always been said that those of different species shouldn't mingle together._

_Akari and Karasu didn't care._

Miroku sighed and closed his copy of Icha Icha Feudal Tale, having twice as many questions as when he had started. What was normally an enjoyable experience for him had become a tedious task! Everything seemed to have an underlying meaning and he couldn't figure any of it out!

The main characters were the two lovers, Akari and Karasu. The story was set in the Feudal Era, a time of political distress, though that hardly played any part of importance into the main story since the plot revolved around the courtship of Akari, a good-natured human, and Karasu, a powerful but caring demon (a ballsy move on Jiraiya's part, considering how the village felt about demons).

In terms of physical appearance, Akari was basically the spitting image of Kagome, just with different coloring. The book didn't go into too much detail about Karasu's physical appearance, merely stating that he was handsome with long, dark hair and surprisingly dark but kind eyes.

It frustrated him. All he wanted was to enjoy his Icha Icha book in peace! All he _could_ think about was the fact that this 'Feudal Tale' could be hiding some very important details regarding Kagome and her lover. Worst of all, Inuyasha wasn't going to be of any help. After staring at the book cover for a good five minutes in shock, his short-tempered friend had stormed out of the bookstore, (probably to get the image of the Kagome-copy lying on the floor, covered in nothing but a flimsy haori out of his head), granting Miroku the evening plus a full day to himself.

Admittedly, the break from his friend was nice, but the headache sure wasn't!

He glared down at the orange book and opened it once again. He skimmed through the chapters, hoping to catch something he may have missed.

A point he found emphasized in the story was the division between humans and demons. It was wrong for the two species weren't supposed to 'mingle,' as the book put it. So how did that translate over to the real world? Considering that the only demons in existence were the tailed beasts, Miroku concluded that the terms 'human' and 'demon' were only relative to the story, and implied something else.

Perhaps...forbidden love amongst the rich and the poor? Well, if it were that simple, why hadn't it been kept like that in the story?

The powerful and the weak? Possible, but strength wasn't ever the focus of the Icha Icha series.

What did that leave? In what other ways were villages divided? Miroku closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head back in thought.

He opened his eyes when a possible answer hit him.

…The common folk and…the clans?

* * *

><p>"Okay, did you notice the weird looks everybody kept giving us?" Kagome asked Itachi once they were in the confines of the Uchiha district and heading in the direction of the Itachi's parents' house.<p>

"Gossip?" Itachi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Well, what else could it be?" She huffed. "Doesn't it worry you?"

He regarded her with pensive eyes. "I believe it's your nerves over going to dinner that's worrying you."

Kagome shook her head. "That's not it at all! I have no reason to be worried!" She assured.

"Yet you're nervous," Itachi countered, observant as always.

She bit her lip and looked away.

In all honesty, the way everyone had stared at them _had_ concerned her, but what really made her anxious was the planned dinner at the Uchiha manor! And only because of the whole baby-talk from yesterday—

'I still haven't mentioned it to Itachi!' She remembered. She knew the chances of him getting shocked by the topic were non-existent, but she'd still rather be the one to bring it up first.

She grabbed his hands, wrapping her smaller fingers around his and keeping him from going any further. He pulled her closer, giving her his undivided attention. Their eyes locked. She gulped. "Itachi…you should probably know… Mikoto-san is most likely going to bring up the topic of ba—"

The most recognizable voice in the world cut her off. "Kagome-senseeeei!"

Now distracted, Kagome turned towards the rapidly approaching orange and yellow blur that had called her name.

Itachi moved her out of harm's way before Naruto could tackle her off her feet with the massive hug he had been planning on giving her.

"Ah, come on, Itachi!" The 15-year old whined as he steadied his feet. "You get her to yourself all the time. Let me hug Kagome-sensei!"

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to call me that anymore," the blue-eyed female laughed, gently patting the cheery boy on the back when Itachi let her go and Naruto embraced her.

"No, I totally have to!" Naruto argued with shocked eyes as he pulled away from her. Then he grinned. "You should become a squad leader! We could kick Kakashi-sensei out of the team and make you our sensei and you could give me advice on how to get Sakura-chan to notice me and help me bug Sasuke-teme and—"

Kagome sheepishly laughed, cutting the boy off. "My skills aren't that great, Naruto-kun. Plus, I like teaching at the academy."

"You'd make such a cool leader though," Naruto protested. "I mean, if any of your subordinates pissed you off, all you'd have to do is give them that scary glare of yours and yell, and they'd listen to you in a jiffy!" He smirked at Itachi. "I wonder if _you're_ safe from that temper."

Itachi refrained from sighing. "I believe you were leaving, Naruto."

"Were you visiting Sasuke-kun?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring Itachi's attempt to get the boy to leave.

"Eh, I just came to bug the bastard. Kakashi-sensei is busy and so is Sakura-chan, leaving Sasuke and me with nothing to do, and since he spends most of his free time lazing at home, I figured I'd keep him company."

Itachi made a noise that sounded remarkably like a snort.

"He said something about you two coming over for dinner. Ah, which reminds me!" Naruto reached back (presumably into his weapons pouch) to look for something. "Kagome-sensei, you _have_ to sign my copy! I mean, I think the series is really boring but if you're in it then I can handle having this one copy!"

Kagome stared at him curiously. "One copy of what?"

Naruto's expression slightly dimmed. "What?"

"What are you talking about?" Itachi clarified.

The blue-eyed teenager looked from him to her. "You mean you guys don't know?"

The same feeling from earlier came back. Kagome shook her head. "No."

"Oh. Awkward. But look!" The blond boy pulled out an orange book titled Icha Icha Feudal Tale and held it out for the couple to see.

To his credit, Itachi managed to keep a rather neutral facial expression despite the anger and shock that flooded his entire body.

Kagome, on the other hand, had never been able to remain that composed.

Her scream echoed all throughout the Uchiha district.

* * *

><p>an: fun trivia: Karasu means crow, Akari is the name of another Rumiko Takahashi character from Ranma ½, and she looks EXACTLY like Kagome (or to be more accurate, Kagome ends up looking like her since Ranma came first and Kagome's character design ended up changing a bit). Also, in case you didn't catch it, the orange blur that ran past Miroku and yelled, "Oiiii! Sasuke-temeeee! You'll never guess who's on the cover of latest Icha Icha book!" in the last chapter was Naruto. :D


	7. le narrative part 2

a/n: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story (as insane as it is)! :3

* * *

><p>"<em>Talk about pushing the boundaries," Akari hummed against Karasu's skin. "Are you sure this is okay?"<em>

"_I was never one to agree with 'their' limitations," Karasu revealed to her, referring to his family. His hands settled on her hips, and he urged her to step closer to his person. "They are foolish."_

"_There's something nice to be said about a guy willing to ignore the rules of his species," she murmured as she tangled her hands within the folds of his haori, pulling him down so that their faces were mere inches away. "It's hard not to admire that."  
><em>

_Karasu leaned in, leaving just enough space so that he could retort, "There's nothing to thank me for." He kissed her then, easing her down to the ground where he intended to completely _ravish_ her—_

"Okay, alright! That's enough."

"Aw, come on, Souta!" Whined a dark haired boy with sharp eyes and tanned skin. His name was Ryuu. "Don't be such a wimp."

The fourteen year old boy cringed. "That's my _sister_ you're reading about! You can call her whatever but we all know that that's who it is, and I _don't_ want to know the details of her sex life. Ew."

Ryuu grinned. "Could it be that Jiraiya-sama followed your sister and Itachi around and spied on them _just_ to write this book? I wonder."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him," The third member of their group, Daisuke, said while chuckling.

Souta scowled. He wished he could kick his friends out of his room; he should have told his mom to tell these guys that he wasn't at home so that he wouldn't have to deal with them. "How'd you guys even get a copy anyway? That isn't a series that is sold to minors."

"We have our ways," Daisuke informed him.

"Okay, so _why_ did you guys get a copy?"

Souta hid his face in embarrassment when Ryuu smirked and showed him the cover _again_. His friend's smirk widened as he continued to waved the book in front of his face. "How could we resist? By the way, we _told_ you to introduce us to Kagome. If you had, she probably would have fallen in love with one of us and this all could have been avoided."

Daisuke nodded his head in agreement. "I don't think it's an exaggeration to assume that."

Ryuu snorted and drew a fist against his chest. "Obviously. We're charming _and_ dashing! What does Uchiha Itachi have that we don't?"

'_Everything_,' thought Souta with a grimace as his teenage friends began to compare their muscles. 'And then some.'

In all truth, the situation worried him. For starters, there was the chance of his _mom_ seeing the book, and that alone would be awkward. But, worst of all, he worried that his sister was going to lose it and _murder_ the strongest of the legendary Sannin for writing the book.

(Okay, the chances of that happening were slim, but Kagome could pull off the unthinkable when she got mad.)

And then there was _Itachi, _who took insanity to a whole new level…

He just hoped everything turned out okay...

* * *

><p>It all made sense now.<p>

The whispers, the stares…the _giggling_!

"Naruto-kun!" Kagome shrieked before stepping towards the boy. Naruto yipped in surprise and attempted to leave before she could reach him. He didn't get very far, since Itachi suddenly materialized behind him and clamped his hands down on his shoulders to keep him from going anywhere. That allowed Kagome to rip the book out of Naruto's hands.

"Tag team?!" The blond exclaimed in surprise.

"What the hell is this?!" Kagome yelled as she flipped through the book, her voice much louder than his. "Please don't tell that this is a part of, of _that_—"

"Of the Icha Icha series? Yeah," Naruto foolishly confirmed, throwing Itachi a glare when the Uchiha let him go.

Kagome's face turned redder and redder as she skimmed through some paragraphs, getting a mix of a familiar love story and explicit material that just sounded way too similar to—

Her startled gasp caught Itachi and Naruto's attention. Itachi was instantly by her side, and he coaxed the book out of her hands and began flipping through the pages, eerily silent while doing so.

Kagome made a choking sound when he flipped to one of the few pictures of the book, all but confirming her suspicions. It wasn't just her on the cover! She and Itachi were the protagonists of the story! And that wasn't the sort of position people needed to see her in!

"Why do you even have this?!" She asked Naruto.

"K-Kiba showed it to me!" He answered, not willing to anger his former teacher anymore. He hadn't been kidding about her being able to scare her subordinates into submission with just her temper! "He forced me to buy it!"

"Yet you kept it," Itachi said, his composure tense and the strain in his voice obvious.

"Well, I mean, look at it," Naruto said in an attempt to lighten up the mood. "And, yeah, it's some pretty heavy stuff, but so what if the characters _look_ like you guys? And so what if their personalities are somewhat the same as yours? And so what if the whole meeting and circumstances and dating and," Naruto paused as he processed all that. "…Crap."

Fortunately for him, the two lovers had redirected their attention back onto the book.

Itachi came across another inappropriate picture, and Kagome urged him to shut the book and keep it shut.

"That's enough of that!" She said, the color of her face resembling a ripe tomato.

Naruto cut in before Itachi could say anything. "You guys should lighten up! For what it's worth it's actually a good story. And, you know, the cover's pretty hot."

He instantly regretted his words when Itachi and Kagome directed terrifying death glares towards him.

He tried again. "Eheh…I meant that it's classy?"

Their glares intensified.

"Done in good taste?"

The anger emitting from the pair _suffocated him_.

"Daring? Revolutionary?" He choked to no avail.

He got the hint. "Okay I'll stop. But you know, there's that saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' and I think that really applies here."

For a split second, Kagome took his words to heart. Then, she got a good look at the cover again and changed her mind. "I understand but that doesn't give Jiraiya-sama the right to use our story for his own purposes! I will _never_ forgive him for this!" She declared, her fury soaring off her in waves. She turned on her heel, about to storm out of the Uchiha clan property with the intention of finding Jiraiya and teaching him a lesson. Before she could get very far though, Itachi appeared behind her and threw one arm over her stomach and the over across her chest.

"You go to 'kaa-san's," he told her. "I'll deal with this."

"It's not you who's sprawled on the cover like—like!" She shook her head and growled, "_I'll_ deal with this!"

"Kagome."

"Itachi!"

Naruto quietly watched them with pondering eyes, paying special attention to where Itachi's arms were placed, and how Kagome willed herself to calm down before slumping against Itachi. He grinned. "Well if you're doing stuff like that in public then yeah, I can see why ero-sennin made a story based on the two of you."

He continued to laugh as Itachi and Kagome shared a glance.

Kagome felt Itachi's chest expand then collapse as he let out a sigh. He slowly released her and gestured toward the Uchiha district entrance, Icha Icha Feudal Tale still in his hold. "Go home, Naruto."

The boy stopped laughing and frowned. "But you have my—"

"Go home, Naruto."

"But you have—"

"Go home."

"But you—"

"Go home."

"But—"

"_Go home_."

The teenager groaned in annoyance and stomped out of the Uchiha district.

* * *

><p>This was not something she was used to dealing with.<p>

"Inuyasha-kun?" Ayame of the infamous Ichiraku called while patting the top of the man's head. "Your ramen is getting cold."

He murmured something unintelligible and continued to mope.

Ayame's eyebrows furrowed. "Did something happen?"

He scowled. "Yeah, actually."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really."

She nodded. "Alright."

She turned to prepare another bowl of ramen when Inuyasha said, "It's Kagome."

Before she could help herself, Ayame turned back to him and blurted out, "Did she reject your confession?"

Finally, Inuyasha lifted his head to reveal the most disgusted look Ayame had ever seen. All thoughts of that disgusting book left his mind. "What? No! Ugh, that's gross! I don't feel anything like that towards Kagome! She's like my sister!"

"O-oh. I'm sorry, it's just from the times that I've seen you two together, you fought so often that it gave the impression that…" The brunette trailed off at the sight of Inuyasha's glare. "Okay, so it wasn't that. Then what…?"

"She's hiding stuff from me," he grumbled. "I mean, it's been a while since we really got to hang out, but—"

"Well, there's your problem! Friends should always find time for one another."

"Even friends who just happen to be ninja?"

Ayame shrugged. "Well, it's not _impossible_. Also, there are some things that Kagome-chan might not _want_ to share."

"She's like my sister," he reminded her. "And she's the type who yaps on about anything and everything. I'd expect her to at least mention that she's dating someone so that I can have a talk with the guy."

Ayame smiled, completely understanding the situation. "_The_ talk?"

"Yeah. That whole 'You break her heart I'll break your fucking neck' deal."

"Directly speaking to her and her boyfriend might be a good place to start."

"If only it were that easy," Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh, Inuyasha-kun. Please be more optimistic. You just need a lead! And since you're _such_ a good customer, I'll give you a hint." The waitress gestured for him to come closer, which he did.

"You might wanna look into the clans," she whispered.

* * *

><p>an: There's a part 3 so please don't fret!

Also, at the end of the Inuyasha series when we see Souta, he's walking home with two of his friends. Those are the two friends mentioned here, I just made up some names for them. :P


	8. le narrative part 3

a/n: I apologize for this monster of a chapter. XD

* * *

><p>"There, there," cooed Uchiha Mikoto as she petted the top of her future daughter-in-law's head. She and Itachi had arrived not too long ago, tense and obviously bothered by something. They had all gathered in the kitchen then, and Kagome had explained the situation to them. "There's no need to be so upset!" She continued, hoping her words would comfort the girl. "I'm sure that not many people have seen the book."<p>

Sasuke snorted, obviously knowing that wasn't true.

"It's just so embarrassing," Kagome muttered, slightly raising her head from the table. "Being featured in Icha Icha isn't something to be happy about."

Fugaku, who had remained quiet throughout the entire recounting of his son and Kagome's encounter with Uzumaki Naruto, cleared his throat. "I will get the entire Police Force to deal with it."

"No!" Kagome immediately protested, grabbing onto the man's sleeve. "I appreciate that, Fugaku-san, but no! That'll only draw more unwanted attention."

"This is not something that I can ignore, especially since anyone with even half a brain can tell who the story is really about," Fugaku responded, getting ready to stand. "This is insulting!"

"Calm down," Mikoto said to her husband, urging him to sit back down. "This is Kagome-chan and Itachi's issue, and it's their job as a couple to come up with a solution _together_. Our only job is to support them." Her eyes started to glisten and her hold on his arm tightened. "We are merely one couple backing another."

"_Together_," Kagome reiterated to Itachi, knowing full well that he wanted to deal with this on his own.

He watched her with calm eyes, knowing full well how stubborn she was.

"Together," he quietly agreed.

Sasuke glared out the window above the sink, feeling completely cast out.

Fugaku knew that trying to argue against his wife was not going to end well for him. "Very well. What do you two plan on doing?" He asked Itachi and Kagome.

"We'll find Jiraiya-sama and go from there," Itachi answered simply.

Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you know where to find him? Is he even in the village?"

"Of course he is. Naruto says that he usually comes back to the village to celebrate the release of that crap he calls literature," Sasuke said, surprisingly helpful for once. "Check the bars."

"He won't be hard to find, then," Itachi inferred, as he recalled hearing from Shisui that there was one bar Jiraiya favored above all. He held out a hand to Kagome to help her stand.

"Please don't bother waiting for us," Kagome told the Uchiha family with a wave before leaving with Itachi.

* * *

><p>In a lively and somewhat standard bar located in the middle of a village sat a man. He had long, untamed silver hair tied in a low ponytail, and wise, dark eyes.<p>

He was one of the legendary sannin, and his name was Jiraiya. He was at the bar that evening to celebrate his genius and success as an author. With him was a pretty blonde female he'd met just a couple days ago. They sat at the counter, side by side, to the far right.

"And to what do we owe this honor?" The woman he had invited along questioned.

"Success," Jiraiya answered with a grin. "And my great achievement."

"How lovely and humble of you!"

"There's no need to be humble," Jiraiya said, the grin never leaving his face. "Icha Icha Feudal Tale is my biggest hit to date!"

The female's eyes lit up. "Is that so?"

"It is. I chose my subjects wisely."

"And who were your subjects, exactly?"

"Just two kids named Uchiha Itachi and Higurashi Kagome." He threw a smirk at the woman. "Those names ring a bell?"

She seemed to muse over it. "They sound familiar, but I've never been good with names." Her dark eyes drifted to a couple sitting at a nearby table before settling back on Jiraiya. "How did they react when you told them you wanted to feature them as the star couple in your novel?"

Jiraiya snickered.

The implication did not pass by her. "You didn't tell them?"

"Of course not!" Jiraiya said with a laugh. "They wouldn't have let me publish it if I had! You see, everyone is under the impression that my books are nothing more than nicely worded pornography!"

The female took a sip of her drink. "I wonder why."

"My series is literature at its finest," he defended. "Who doesn't enjoy reading a good love story? I just happen to include _all_ the features of an _adult_ relationship in my books."

His pretty blond companion smirked at him. "I'm sure the couple in mind probably will have a thing or two to say when they see it."

"Happy words, I hope! I worked hard to write this story."

The blond laughed. "Please tell me you didn't stalk them just to get material."

"It's a mix. I got most of my details from asking around, and whatever people couldn't tell me, I found out on my own. Spying only gets me so far."

His lady friend laughed. "Isn't that some sort of copyright infringement?"

"You can't copyright something as broad as love, sweetheart. Also, I altered things a bit so it's not _all_ the same."

She didn't appear convinced but she wasn't going to ask anymore. "Well, I'm sure they're a lovely couple."

Jiraiya leered. "Oh, they are."

"Jiraiya-sama!"

"It has begun!" The male exclaimed. He placed his drink back down on the counter and leaned back to search for the person who had yelled his name. "Right here!"

A pretty brunette met his gaze before stomping towards him, looking absolutely murderous. The bar quieted as they watched the woman approach Jiraiya. Thanks to them being at the counter, nearly everyone got a front row seat to the drama about to unfold before their very eyes.

The woman looked…oddly familiar, but Jiraiya couldn't exactly recall where he'd seen her. He pushed that to the back of his mind and smiled handsomely at her. "How may I help you this lovely evening?" He asked.

It'd taken her all day to find the guy, and she wasn't going to let him distract her from her purpose in finding him. Sango prepared herself, as she was about to give him a lecture he'd never forget. "How _dare_ you write a book about Kagome-chan and Itachi-san!" She bellowed, her anger completely overpowering her normally calm composure.

'Ah, a friend,' Jiraiya realized while Mayu, his blonde comrade, quietly watched on.

"Don't you realize what you've done by writing that stupid book?! Have you no shame?!" She continued to yell.

Jiraiya laughed. "Of course I don't! If it did I wouldn't be here celebrating!"

'The audacity of this jerk!' Sango thought as she clenched her fists. "You perverted, inconsiderate man! Doesn't it embarrass you to have tainted such a pure love with your filth?!"

Her words had no effect on Jiraiya. "Hey, sweetheart, lighten up!" He said. "This novel is special! It's a celebration of Konoha's most prominent couple! If anything, you should be happy!"

Sango began to shake. "Happy? _Happy_? I'll show you how happy I—!"

"That's enough, Sango-san."

Sango quieted and drew her fists back, glancing at the male who'd appeared out of nowhere. "Itachi-san." Then, she noticed the fuming girl standing beside him. "Kagome-chan!"

"Ah, the couple of the century!" Cheered Jiraiya, ignoring the looks of death he got from the couple. "Here to celebrate your love story becoming an international hit? Come sit!"

Kagome was having none of that. "Jiraiya-sama, how could you?!" She demanded while stepping closer to him. "How could you do something like this? Did you really think we weren't going to notice?!"

"On the contrary. I knew you were going to notice." He pivoted in his seat to face and smirk at the red faced girl. "I just hoped you two would have been a little happier of the positive response my book has gotten."

"How are we supposed to be happy with this?!" She held out the copy of Icha Icha Feudal Tale Itachi had taken from Naruto for everyone to see.

She recoiled from the sudden wolf whistles and shouts that erupted from a couple of the drunken clients who had happened to get a glimpse of the book. She let go of it, letting Jiraiya catch it.

The cheers instantly stopped when Itachi's eyes bled into the Sharingan, silently daring anyone to continue.

Fortunately (for them), no one did.

Jiraiya shook his head and tsked. "Now, Itachi-kun. Is that really any way to respond to a compliment?"

Out of Itachi's many impressive features, his control truly was something to admire. So was his ability to ignore a goad. "Please refrain from ever writing something without permission again," he said. "Or of Kagome and myself."

"I'm an author; everything is fair game," countered Jiraiya.

"This isn't!" the explosive Kagome protested.

"But I did it with good intentions! I chose your story because it's the type of story people love! Two teenagers with completely different personalities and backgrounds, having to overcome many obstacles before they can be together in peace? It's gold! And think about it; it might give other couples the strength to pursue their dreams!"

Sango's eyes widened. "Stop trying to justify your actions! You just wanted material for your disgusting porn!"

Jiraiya wagged his finger at the two girls. "I prefer the term 'Erotic fiction'."

"Jiraiya-san..." Itachi said warningly.

Kagome stomped her foot. "It's the same thing!"

Sango fiercely nodded in agreement. "You can put lipstick on a pig…" She droned, still glaring at him.

"I really think we're all overreacting," Jiraiya said, not at all fazed by the suffocating anger radiating off the three individuals standing before him. "Let's sit down and talk this out." A sly grin lifted his lips. "We still need to discuss royalties, don't we?"

Mayu loudly screamed when the book in Jiraiya's hold suddenly burst into flames—_black_ flames—courtesy of Itachi. Jiraiya started to laugh, finding the situation more humorous than he should while Mayu attempted to douse the heat with both his and her drink but to no avail.

"Jiraiya!" She yelled, watching as the book slowly began to disintegrate. "You're gonna catch on fire! Drop the book!"

That only made him laugh harder.

"Fire!" Someone else shouted. "There's a fire!"

Jiraiya finally stopped laughing when people began throwing any liquid they could find in his direction, soaking both him and Mayu.

"Hey, stop!" He demanded, though no one bothered to listen.

Kagome attempted to hide behind Itachi, who watched the scene with a somewhat satisfied expression. The flame was small, and burned slowly enough that nothing would happen (that was, of course, if Jiraiya let go of the book). His thoughts were interrupted by a shriek from Kagome; someone had managed to drench her back with alcohol.

"Don't you have eyes?!" Yelled Sango before throwing the closest bottle at the stammering man responsible for the deed. It missed and broke against the wall, splattering those nearby with glass and wine. Someone screamed and threw something back.

Sango, Itachi, and Kagome managed to duck and avoid getting hit, but that resulted in the object hitting another unsuspecting man.

With that, a full out bar brawl ensued. The bartender hid under the counter as people rushed to grab whatever they could get from that area.

Itachi occupied himself with protecting Kagome from the objects being thrown, ranging from glasses, purses, snacks… Everyone had gotten caught up in the moment and lost control.

"Itachi, stop your Amaterasu!" Kagome ordered, her voice partially muffled before she slightly pushed away from him. "Fire, alcohol, and drunkards don't mix!"

With how everyone was acting, he doubted stopping his jutsu would do much. Still, he did. As he predicted, the commotion continued (and Jiraiya was caught smack dab in the middle of it).

For now, that would suffice. It was just too dangerous to remain there. So, without wasting another second, he took Kagome into his arms and made a stealthy exit.

* * *

><p>After a whopping 10 bowls of ramen, a content Inuyasha was finally on his way home from Ichiraku.<p>

Food made everything better, and this case was no exception.

He patted his full belly. He'd go home, sleep, then tomorrow he'd go to Miroku and tell him about Ayame's—

"Fire, alcohol, and drunkards don't mix!"

He stopped walking and regarded the place the voice had come from.

There was no doubt about it. That had been Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha shifted his feet and all but ran into the bar with the intent of finding Kagome, worried that she was in some kind of trouble.

He was not expecting to see what he saw: chaos.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He inquired with wide eyes. And was that _Sango—?_

Seconds later, a mug flew straight towards him and hit him right in the face.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cried, cradling his aching nose. "_Who the fuck_ threw that?!" He forgot his initial purpose of being there as he got lost in the mess, merely wanting to find the _jackass_ who had dared to throw something at him.

He failed to see Uchiha Itachi carrying a surprised Kagome out of the bar.


End file.
